Love is a Smoke
Love is a Smoke is the 236 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis While in the classroom, Keima is planning with Elsie to confront Kaori, emphasizing the point that they need to make the first move. Meanwhile, Tenri is still thinking about what Kaori told her in the bathroom and is absentminded when Keima tells her to stay in the room and warns her not to heed any voices from outside. Keima is perplexed by this and, outside the building, asks Elsie whether anything happened with Tenri. She does not recall anything out of the ordinary and Keima drops the subject, explaining instead that Kaori is an evil queen archetype. He says that they don't appear in games often, as they have a stable environment and don't seek help; thus, the only way to conquer a queen is to approach her as an equal or force her into submission. Additionally, Keima says that in a game he could quickly conquer Kaori by taking her citizens hostage, to which Elsie responds that kidnapping Kaori's study group would be a despicable thing to do. Keima says that he wouldn't do that, as Kaori doesn't care about her subjects, but that even she has a thing she cares about. At that moment, a giant poster promoting a Romeo & Juliet acting competition between Tenri and Kaori swings down from the roof. It quickly garners attention from the students, much to Keima's annoyance. Keima ponders on her overriding his beauty contest as Kaori waves him over, standing at the school's pool in her swimsuit. Keima tells Elsie to remain unnoticeable and then approaches Kaori. She explains to him that a Romeo & Juliet contest between their classes would be a way to settle the competition as mature adults. Keima is skeptical, as he feels Kaori has an advantage, but as she tells him to forfeit the match, he casually responds that it's actually a favorable outcome to him, as he won't have any regrets after Kaori is defeated in the end. As a response to that, Kaori pulls him by his leg and throws him into the pool, stating that he has great confidence. She asks if Keima wouldn't have a problem with becoming her plaything if she wins, to which Keima agrees and states that his condition is that, if he wins, she won't harm the other students. Kaori therefore asks him why he is so sure that he'll win, and he tells her that he's an esper, while apparently causing her to be immobile (it's actually Elsie using her hagoromo to restrain her). Simultaneously confusing, angering, and constricting Kaori, Keima explains that it is only a fraction of his power and that there are foes that outclass her, while thinking that the only thing Kaori cares about is herself and that wounding her pride is the only way to get through to her. Furthermore, he tells her he'll release her if she behaves, but she starts squirming and throws herself into the pool. As Keima jumps in and pulls her up, she bites him in the neck and goes away, declaring her intent to kill him. Elsie is concerned about it, but Keima says that he wanted Kaori to fight at her full strength and that all the duel preparations are as of then complete. They return to the classroom afterwards where Tenri is popping her bubble wrap. Trivia * "Love is a Smoke" is a phrase in "Romeo & Juliet". References *RedHawkScans Chapter 236 Category:Chapters Category:Summary